


Simple Solution

by Storm (Samaca)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Joyce is Clueless, Spike is Evil, Wordcount: 100, or at least as evil as I can write him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6756754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samaca/pseuds/Storm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 Word drabble. Joyce and Spike chat while Buffy is on the phone during <i>Becoming</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple Solution

“Can’t she _not_ be the Slayer?”

“Well, yeah.  Fairly simple, that.  Could stop being the Slayer anytime she wants, she just has to do one thing.”

Joyce smiled, excited.  “What is it?”

“She can die.  And she will, one day.  Even if you try to make her stop, she can’t.  Demons’ll just keep following her, hoping for a good day, hoping for the bragging rights that come along with taking out a Slayer.  And then she’ll be dead, and she won’t be the Slayer.  It’ll go to the next chit.  Problem solved.”  Spike smiled maliciously.

“Oh,” Joyce frowned.  “I see.”


End file.
